WJMill
Whitney is a blogger on TGWTG.comand has been writing for many years now. WJ is an animation enthusiast, and loves to watch cartoons of all kinds. She shamelessly admits to being a TGWTG.com fangirl. Profile Whitney is 22 years old and lives in a small town in Minnesota. In her spare time she likes to lurk around Youtube, write and sketch. She can almost always be found singing or humming to herself. She currently works as a grocery store cashier and is in college for an unknown major. In the past she has majored in Japanese Studies and Web Design, been to Japan, worked on around 25 theatrical productions, and is an amateur voice actress among other things. She doesn't consider herself anything above a casual gamer but enjoyed video games such as World of Warcraft, Elder Scrolls IV : Oblivion, Harvest Moon 64 and others. She is currently working on book she hopes will be finished.. someday. That Guy With The Glasses.com Whitney has been a member of thatguywiththeglasses.com since January 2009, originally finding her way there through Youtube.com and the coaxing of a few friends. She has been a fan ever since. The first video she ever saw was the Nostalgia Critic's Jingle All the Way review. Since joining, she has written blogs and was even the first female fan call-out (unless you count Aussie's Mom...) on Transmission Awesome Live. This short burst of internet fame was just the kick in the butt she needed to start doing stuff that mattered. *coughs* After the show she was contacted by Cferra and after a few chats and a lot of random Skype conversations, she was invited to be part of the TGWTG.com Wiki Staff. Projects WJ has quite a few projects in the works to keep an eye out for them! She plans to do projects revolving around animation and stuff that she loves. Blog Series * This Is Why I Love It **One Piece **'Weird Al Yankovic' *Reviews **Paprika **Tell No One *Writings **Short Story : Flight on a Vulcan **Poetry : The Enchanted Sword Video Series *(Tentative plans): **A Decade in Animation - An in depth series about the history of animation, how it began and how it got to where it is today. **Animated Musings - A review series of the best and the worst animated features and series. Random Tidbits * Birthday : March 11, 1987 (Send her presents!) * Favorite Color : Purple * Hobbies : Writing, Drawing, Musing, Singing, Voice Acting, Playing Trumpet, Reading, Learning, Anime * Musical Tastes : Nerd Rock, Jazz/Swing, Ska, Musicals, J-Pop/Rock * Currently Owned Consoles : PC (duh), PS2, DS Lite, N64, SNES * Favorite Animes : One Piece, Azumanga Daioh, Haruhi Suzumiya no Yuutsu, Lucky Star, Elfen Lied * Favorite Movies : Anything Miyazaki, anything by Kevin Smith, anything by Pixar * Favorite TV Shows : House MD, Family Guy, Jon & Kate + 8, Britain's Got Talent, Heroes * Favorite Musicals : Wicked, Hairspray, Dr. Horrible, Les Miserables, Avenue Q * Quote : You have to sift through a lot of mud before you can find a gem. * Goal in Life : To be happy and help others become happy! External links * WJMill's DeviantArt page * WJMill's Crappy Youtube Channel * TGWTG Profile Category:Wiki Staff Category:Content